


Silence of the Heart

by That_one_gamer_gurl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Character Death, Cutting, Fluff, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Human AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spectrophilia, Suicide, Violence, Yaoi, hetalia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_gamer_gurl/pseuds/That_one_gamer_gurl
Summary: Lukas has been dating Leon for sometime now without his parents knowing and he has no Idea that his own younger brother had harbored his own forbidden feelings for him. One day Lukas tells his parents of his relationship and things go downhill for him from there. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfiction has alot of disturbing dark themes in it but there are alot of lighthearted things too. I marked it explict just to be safe. It may have sexual themes later on. Im transferring this from my wattpad. 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or its characters. And I hope everyone likes this. Enjoy!

  Chapter 1: The Beginning 

Lukas was daydreaming as he sat in his desk. He was considered a genius in his school and yet a nerd too by all accounts. But he was dating one of the more popular kids. Suffice it to say it wasn't like he himself wasn't somewhat popular but his smarts got him bullied alot. Such as people calling him a nerd, getting pulled into onesided fights, having hurtful words like fag shoved in his face.  He often just daydreamed and seemed detached from reality alot. He lived in a neighborhood where his type weren't exactly welcomed. While it hurt alot, he had trained himself to ignore it. What bothered him the most was the thought of loosing everyone he cares about one day. And as things stood that could happen. This didn't exactly mean that he was impervious to the hate thrown his way but he was just very good at ignoring it. 

He stared out the window absentmindedly, looking at the brilliantly blue sky and some birds flying by. He was somewhat greatful for school because it was an escape from his strict parents who were constantly breathing down his neck all the time. His brother Emile had it so much easier than him. His parents expected alot more from him. And half the time it was too much. 

But he was a straight A student. He had to be. Anything less and his parents would-well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty. But he often wondered if all his struggling and success really meant anything considering his parents never said anything good about it or even acknowledged it. Still he was one of the brightest in the school. He even had college practically paid for. He had been determined to get a degree of some sort from the science and mathematics side. He continued to ponder all of this in silence. Of course while Lukas was being a space case, Leon had been watching him and silently wondering what he was doing/thinking about. He might have been drawing a sketch of him too but that was besides the point. He resolved to ask him what he had been thinking about later. 

As he often did. He supposed it could have been something to do with his strict parents again or maybe the big test coming up. No that couldn't be it, Lukas never seemed to sweat it with tests. Especially mathematics tests which happened to be what it was. He considered it could be any number of things. He was used to that emotionless expression he always wore in public. 

He was just barely finishing the jawline of his boyfriends face that he happened to be working on when the bell rang. It was lunchtime now and he really wanted to just spend time with Lukas. The Norwegian in question had already packed up and headed for the door, stopping to wait for Leon to join him, which he did so they started walking down the hall. "Lukas, what were you thinking about earlier? You were like, staring off into space again." Lukas sighed. "I was just thinking that eventually Im going to have to tell my parents about us..." There was a fairly grim silence before Leon spoke. "Thats true. They will figure it out eventually anyway." 

Lukas nodded. "I think they already suspect something as it is." Of course this was true as they had tried to corner him on it earlier. But he had made a quick excuse to get out of it. "I am planning on coming clean to them about it today." He finally admitted. "I just-Im a little afraid of thier reaction." Indeed he was. He had no idea how they would feel about his sexuality for one thing. His family had always been really traditional about everything. Then there was thier list of expectations for him. Leon cut in at that point. 

"My guess is that if they really care about you they will be accepting of it." Lukas wanted to believe those words but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting. "Hope your right." Leon could tell he was nervous and scared beneath his cold emotionless exterior so he decided to steal a brief kiss from him. "Don't worry. Things will work out." 

Of course he was one to talk. His own parents weren't likely going to ever be accepting of it. Hence why he had hidden it as well. Lukas blushed and sighed. "Takk, Leon." He pulled him into a hug right before they made thier way into the lunchroom. They had thier own lunches packed by their parents so they didn't eat the school food. Lukas had heard rumors from his friend Mathias that the food was terrible anyway. And as he somewhat believed him even if he acted like half the things that came out of the Dane's mouth were absolutely ludicrous. 

Speaking of which, the Dane sat next to the two of them and they were soon joined by Emile as well. "Heya Lu!" The Dane greeted cheerily not noticing his unusually nervous demeanor. The moment Mathias went to sling an arm around his shoulder, Lukas pushed him away a little like usual. He wasn't a fan of physical contact generally but he didn't mind if it was Leon or Emile. 

Mathias shook the action of as he often did. Then he waved to Leon who was giving him a warning look and Emile who sighed. The Icelandic teen looked over at his brother briefly and then blushed looking away for a moment before picking up on the fact that something was wrong with him. However, Emile had an inkling about what it was. He had heard it that morning as they were about to leave for school. Thier mother had taken Lukas off to the side and barraded him with a bunch of questions. Her voice harsh and clearly angry. 

He never really picked up on what the conversation had been about though but he knew it wasn't good whatever it was. He whispered to Leon. "I see Lukas is still shaken up from this morning." The Cantoneese teen looked Emile straight in the eyes, a clear look of worry on his face. "What do you mean? What happened?" Emile quickly realized Leon had no idea about it. He sighed again. "Lukas didn't tell you? I thought you guys told eachother everything." 

Leon only shook his head. "Not this time." "Well..." Emile began. "Our mother took him aside this morning and was asking him all these questions that were clearly making him uncomfortable. I don't know what they were but she looked really mad." Leon was able to put two and two together and he too got a sinking feeling similar to what Lukas had been feeling. "Em, what do you think your parents would do if they found out your brother was dating me?"

Emile went silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I don't know for sure but I doubt it will be good. Ive heard mom and dad talk about the prospect and they seem very against it." At that point they said nothing more and Lukas was busy pushing the Dane away as he had gotten to close again.

"Mathias your annoying." The Norwegian flatlined. The Dane pouted but decided to stop trying and instead he started taking a bite of half his ham and cheddar sandwich. Lukas was relieved and he started sipping some juice. Honestly he wasn't eating much really. Leon had picked up on it but he thought it was likely stress. The rest of lunch period consisted of Emile stealing glances at his brother, Leon talking casually to both Lukas and Emile about random happenings in his life and Mathias continuing to be annoying. Also two of Lukas' other friends joined them as well. So lunchtime had been relatively enjoyable. When the day was finally over, Leon took Lukas aside for a moment. "I don't think its a good idea to tell your parents after all." 

Lukas rose a brow at this. He knew he had a point there but still. "It will be fine. Besides like I said, I think they already somewhat know." Then he sighed. "Leon I have to go. I'll text you later. If I don't go home soon my parents are going to kill me." The Cantonese teen gave up of course. "Ok I'll text you later then. Lets at least walk home together. Mine is on the way anyway." Lukas gave a silent nod and started walking with him. It really was a nice day. They walked in silence just enjoying eacothers company and holding hands.

Lukas didn't really want to go home so imagine his relief when Leon decided to suggest something. "We should go to the park." Even though he liked the idea he was about to protest but Leon was already pulling him along with him as they went down the path that lead to the local park. He knew it was futile to try and disagree with him so he simply went along with it. His parents were definitely going to kill him later. 

They arrived there pretty quickly and Leon decided to tackle him to the grass. They were the only two there. It wasn't exactly the most popular park in town after all. In fact it was said to be haunted. There had been a few incidents there over the years so it was probably true. Lukas knew it was because he had visited this place a long time ago alone and he had met the ghost of a woman named Bridgit. They couldn't have picked a more perfect place to be alone. Leon gave him a bright grin as he was inches from his face. Lukas blushed at how close they were. He should have been used to this sort of thing from Leon but of course he wasn't. 

They had been together for at least a few months. Still they didn't get that many opportunities to truly be alone and this position was very compromising. Eventually Leon closed the distance and they shared a kiss. It lasted a little while before be broke it and rolled off of him. "This is nice, being able to be alone together for once." 

Lukas mutually agreed. "Ja, it is." His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He was fairly flustered and his cheeks were flushed a bright shade of pink. Leon kissed his hand and got up. "Hey I'll race you to the tree." He meant the biggest and sturdiest one of course. "Your on." Lukas said confidently and of course Leon was already off, sprinting in the direction of said tree. Lukas ran after him, doing his best to catch up. The one who made it there first though and was already climbing it happened to be Leon. He easily scaled the tree, not even kind of out of breath. 

Lukas was right behind him but panting a little. He was no athlete that was for sure. Eventually they made it to one of the highest branches. and once they were both sitting on it Leon chuckled. "You still can't outrun me." Lukas blushed and looked away. "I could with a bit of practice. So shut it." He only chuckled more and kissed his cheek before he got out a sketch pad and a pencil. "Stay still." 

Lukas realized he was going to sketch him again. The Norwegian was his favorite subject but even though he did this alot it still made Lukas feel special. Lukas faced him and got in the position he wanted him in, staying still as a statue for him. 

Then for several minutes all that could be heard was the sound of pencil to paper. After what felt like an eternity he showed him the sketch. It looked just like him down to the smallest detail and Lukas couldn't help but stare at it. "I see you like it, narcissist." Leon joked. Lukas only rolled his eyes. "Not at all." He said jokingly in return. Leon simply smiled and ripped it out of the sketch pad carefully then handed it to him. His little signature in the corner. 

"Y-your giving it to me?" He asked unsure if he should accept it. "Yup its all yours. Your birthday is in a few days right?" He asked already knowing the answer. Lukas quickly realized he was right. He was going to be seventeen soon. "Thats right." He confirmed. "Then consider that an early present. I have something even better planned the day of though. So look forward to it." With that Leon blushed this time. Clearly whatever it was was getting him a little flustered or even embarrassed but he covered it up with a sly smile. Lukas was quite curious but he figured he would find out when the time came so he didn't ask.

"Takk min elska." He said in a sweet and loving tone as he gave him what was thier third kiss that day and they had a cuddle session for a long time as Leon laid his head on Lukas chest. But after a while the sun was setting. "We should go home." Lukas said albeit reluctantly.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, lets go." They were on thier way at that point, climbing down the tree and within a few moments they reached Lukas' house first. Leon gave him a gentle kiss and walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow love." He said and added in a "Wo ai ni." To which Lukas said "Jeg elsker deg." And he headed inside to face his parents who were waiting with positively livid expressions.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has major chatacter death, Cutting, and Homophobia as well as hints of incest, just warning you.

"Where have you been? Who was that with you?!" 

Those were the first words out of his mothers mouth as he walked in the door. He should have known this was going to happen. Of course his mother was already in his face and when he didn't meet her gaze and said "None of your business..." She slapped him hard across the face. "Don't talk to me that way Lukas! Im your mother!" 

Emile who happened to be in the background flinched at the sound and the yelling. Thier mother was terrifying when she was angry and he feared what she might do to his brother. But honestly Lukas knew better than to come home so late. And Emile knew it. Not to mention what had happened earlier. Thier mother was already in a bad mood as it was. 

"Now I'll ask again and I better get an answer!" Lukas had a hand to his cheek where the stinging red handprint was and he tried his hardest not to break. She opened her mouth again to speak her anger positively boiling over. "Where the hell were you?!" 

His icey indigo eyes looked right into his mothers nearly identical ones. "I-I had to stay a bit later at the school to get help from my teacher." He lied point blank. She was silent for a moment studying him as though she might find some hint of the truth. "Your lying. And you know what else? I know your dating that boy." Lukas felt his blood run cold and a panic attack beginning to set in. He knew, this wasn't going to end well. He was somewhat of an empath and he could feel his mothers hatred as she said this.

He knew how this went, after all it seemed like it was his parents, especially his mothers prerogative or mission in life to make his miserable. But still the next things she did and said felt like a knife had stabbed him right through the heart. "To think, my son is gay. Its appaling. A disgrace." Emile really wanted to cut in at this point but things were getting dangerous. Especially when thier father stepped onto the scene. "Whats going on here?" 

Lukas' mother turned to him. "Lukas broke curfew and I just found out our suspicions were right. Our son is gay. And he was likely out with his little boyfriend." Lukas shivered at the look of disgust on the mans face as he looked at him. "Thats it, I think we should disown him and kick him out. Such a shame, he is such a smart boy. What a waste. But we can't afford to have a gay son. It would ruin our image." His mother only seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Nei, we can't kick him out, our neighbors and friends would find out. Lets just keep him out of sight."

His father nodded. "Fair enough, As far as im concerned, as long as we don't have to look at him anymore." That was when thier father took him by the arm and took him struggling to his room and locked the door.

His phone had been taken and his windows were boarded up. He was officially alone. He looked up in silence, his thoughts growing dark. He had spent all this time and effort into doing whatever they wanted only to ultimately get shoved away and forgotten about. Treated like dirt, over his sexuality. Over something he couldn't help. Now everything seemed hopeless. At this rate he was never going to be able to make them proud.

At this point Lukas gave up. He had a feeling that not only did his parents hate him, he also had a feeling that he wasn't going to ever see Leon again. His parents would more than likely see to that. 

There was nothing left to live for. Tears of sorrow and anguish overcame him. He made no sounds, he simply cried in silence as he heard his parents talking to his little brother Emile. He figured Emile had the same mindset as his parents. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. He rolled over and stared at the wall. He didn't know how long he stayed like that in the mind numbing silence but he eventually fell asleep. And he didn't hear the eventual knock and voice of his younger brother Emile calling out to him.

Meanwhile Leon had spent the entire night worrying about him and hoping everything had went smoothly but it all seemed to good to be true.

Over the course of the next few days Lukas had taken to cutting, on his wrists and legs. It ranged from words like worthless, and failure to just random cuts, as long as he made damage, he was able to feel somewhat better. Not that cutting ever actually helped anything, he was just fooling himself. 

His birthday soon came and went. He never got to do anything. He was allowed to go to school still but he wasn't allowed to do anything outside of school. Unluckily for him, his birthday had been on the weekend. Not like it mattered. When he did go to school, Leon wasn't there. He feared the worst of course. This only made things worse. 

It was a warm and sunny Saturday evening when Lukas decided he had had enough. He couldn't take living like this anymore. In anxiety and fear as well as deep dark depression. 

He snuck out of his room, stole his cellphone back and found that the service on it was gone. Real convenient. He decided to make a little box of memorabilia, a story of his life till now basically and stashed it away before he took his pocket knife and sat on the bed. "Mom, dad, you don't have to worry about me anymore, I'll dissapear from your life now. Thats what you wanted anyway." 

He opened the blade and held it to his own neck before He dealt himself the fatal injury. He fell to the floor and everything went black. He assumed his suffering was over now but he was wrong of course. Eventually he woke up? And he could see his mess of a physical body collapsed on the floor next to his bed. Covered in his blood and lifeless. Oh great, he was a ghost. This must have been punishment for committing suicide. 

Next thing he knew, his younger brother Emil came into the room and saw the scene. his eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth with his hands a scream. "Lukas...n-no!" He started crying, extremely grief stricken. "B-big brother why...?!"  Lukas then watched as his brother hugged his lifeless shell of a body close. "I-Im sorry...I should have tried to be there for you more...Its my fault..." He blamed himself over and over, telling himself he should have done something he should have stood up for him. 

He called himself a coward. Lukas quickly  realized that he had been wrong for lumping Emile with his parents. Especially when to his surprise, Emile kissed his lips then pulled away and ran out of the room. Suddenly many things happened. First he realized Emile too had been gay. Not only that, he had had feelings for him. Secondly that all this time he had been the only one who really cared. Lukas, dispite being a ghost, actually silently cried.

The events that followed were that their parents discovered his body and they seemed upset enough about it but really Lukas didn't believe it. In fact, he was angry about it. He called them liars and said he hated them even though they couldn't hear him. He got to watch as his body was taken from the room. Time didn't matter to a being like him anymore now that he was no longer a living breathing human. Before he knew it, it was the day of his own funeral. He attended of course. There was something so chilling about looking at himself in a coffin and then being buried into the ground. He felt a little fear as he watched it all happen and he also felt a whole lot of regret.

If only he had known that Emile had felt that way. If only he had tried to give life a chance. Instead he let down his brother, his boyfriend, and all his friends. After that Lukas spent two years alone in his old room. Nobody could see or hear him. At least thats what he thought. But his parents were having Emile move into his old room.

Emile begrudgingly started moving his things in. He periodically got unexplainable chills and he often felt the gloom that wasn't his own. It occurred to him that the room might possibly be haunted by his late brother. "No thats stupid, why would he still be here..." He mumbled this mostly to himself. Emile was now seventeen and his outlook on life had also changed.

He was a slight bit more cynical and much sadder than before. He had also taken to staying inside all day and spending much of his time on tumblr. He hadn't heard from Leon since that day that his parents ostracized Lukas. He often wondered what had happened. He supposed his parents were the cause. As usual. He sighed as he finally got the last of it. Then he flopped onto the bed and sudden thoughts of his brother drifted through his brain. He missed him. His heart ached to see him again. He still was in love with him and for some reason he never tried to move on. 

Even if it had been wrong, according to society. He couldn't help it. And he felt like it would be a betrayal of him to move on. He closed his eyes and everything was relatively normal at first as he just laid there but eventually he felt a distinct weight on his chest as if someone was on top of him. 

When he dared to open his eyes, he saw a very familiar teenager with gorgeous deep blue eyes and beautiful fair blonde hair. "Lukas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is much more lighthearted so yeah. And hope you liked this one so far.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff in this chapter and cute moments. Yes it has incest though.

Lukas, his big brother was right there in front of him. His face relatively emotionless as it always had been. He was still every bit the way Emile remembered him. Only cold and lifeless. As they stared at eachother briefly a single tear rolled down Emiles cheek as he pulled his older brother into a hug. He didn't even feel surprised that he could touch him. He figured Lukas was making himself solid at the moment. "Hei min lillebror..." 

His voice was still the same beautiful deep tone as he remembered as well. He didn't care that he was a ghost at this point. He was just happy to see him again. "Lukas...Lukas!" He said his name through sobs as he cried. He felt his brother's ice cold hand come close to his face and he felt him gently wiping the tears away. Each touch caused him to shiver a bit but it didnt matter to him. "I missed you..." Emile admitted. He didn't care about keeping up appearances. He wanted Lukas to know everything.

And most importantly he wanted to convey how much he loved him. "I know, Ive been watching over you." Lukas said in a soothing tone. Emile was both happy and surprised. "You were?" He got a slight nod. "Emile, Im sorry. I should never have left you all alone, selfishly taking my own life like I did..."

Emile sniffled slightly and pulled away to look at him, studying his features carefully. "It was pretty selfish." He agreed, which made Lukas sigh. "Relax Lukas, I was just trying to lighten up the mood. Its ok I forgive you..." To emphasize his point, he reached up, heasitating a bit before gently brushing Lukas' bangs back slightly and stroking his ice cold cheek. He was glad he was able to touch him. Lukas leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment before he took his hand in one of his own, lacing thier fingers together. "Lukas? can...I tell you something?" He received a nod. "Of course, you can tell me anything you want."

Emile bit his lip a little and heasitated briefly despite himself but he gathered up the courage eventually. "Um, the thing is...I am in love with you. And I have been for sometime." He then blushed a deep shade of red and turned his head away unable to look directly at him. "I know." Came the reply. "Y-You what?" Emile wasn't expecting that. 

He expected him to be wierded out and maybe even lecture him about how it was morally wrong. Or even for him to flat out reject his feelings and remind him that there was still Leon. Except Lukas said none of those things and, though at present it was hard to remember, he was dead and had been for two years now. "I said I know. I saw you steal a kiss from me." He admitted.

Emile blushed even more but this time it was in embarrassment and he covered his face. "Y-you were there?" "Yup." Lukas confirmed. "Guess what? I feel the same way." He practically whispered in his ear. Emile felt like he might faint from all the feelings and thoughts that hit him all at once. He felt Lukas move his hands away from his face and then lips gently pressing against his own. They should have felt cold, except they didn't. He felt warm in the heat of the moment. After letting the kiss linger, Lukas pulled back to observe his brother's flushed face. 

There was a moment of silence in which Emile resumed running his fingers through his hair. Then he dared to speak up. "What about Leon though?" Lukas looked really sad all of a sudden. "He's probably moved on by now if nothing has happened to him." Emile thought about this and then he nodded. "Thats true. I haven't seen him in a long time. I have no clue." Lukas pulled back and got off of him. "Im dead, It wouldn't make sense for someone living to love me like that." 

Emile shook his head. "I don't care if your living or not...I just want...to be with you." The Norwegian looked at him, a little surprised that he was saying such things. But even though it was selfish, he was happy too. "If your so set on it I guess I can't stop you." He gave him a rare smile. At that point, Emile pulled him back down to lay beside him amd he cuddled his ghostly form, ignoring the shivers going down his spine. He was being uncharacteristically needy but it was to be expected since he was so happy.

However the happiness died down as a question entered his mind. His expression became a little darker even. "Lukas? What was the real reason you...you know...." "Killed myself?" Lukas promptly finished the sentence. Emile nodded. "Mom and dad, as well as everyone at school was saying it was because of bullying. But...I know you. That never bothered you that badly. You always told me that they didn't know what they were talking about and you were always so confident and smart and you had alot of people who cared about you..."

Lukas looked very troubled all of a sudden. "Your right about that and yet wrong at the same time. It was a combination of things...I..." Emile realized the pain and such in his brother's ghostly features and he shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to open old wounds..." The Norwegian sighed. "Takk lillebror. You need your sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." And before the Icelandic teen could say anything, he already dissapeared. 

Emile found himself wishing he didn't have school in the morning. He just wanted to be with his brother. But as he laid their in silence, he eventually drifted off to sleep. He was actually able to sleep very well for the first time since loosing his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I'll post the next chapter eventually. Idk when but it should be soon.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile goes back to school and some rather upsetting things take place. Lukas pokes around his old room and finds something interesting.

          The next morning, Emile woke up to an empty bedroom much to his disappointment. He was beginning to think that he had imagined the whole thing that had taken place last night. This thought tore his heart in two. He got up reluctantly and he got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a puffin on the front. 

Just as he was headed to the bathroom that was connected to his room he suddenly got a chill down his spine and he felt a hand suddenly on his back. He spun around slightly shocked to find he was once again face to face with his ghostly brother. 

"Did I startle you Em?"  
Emile half glared at him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Of course the Norwegian could tell that wasn't the whole reason why he was upset. Emile looked down, a slight flush visable on his cheeks. "You weren't there when I woke up..." Lukas shook his head. "I didn't want to disturb you. After all you have school today. I promise I'll be here when you get home lillbror." 

Emile sighed. "I know but thats not the point..." Then he turned his back to him. "Never mind forget it." He went into the bathroom, slamming the door. Lukas was stuck waiting at home in the room as Emile got ready for school then set off without so much as a goodbye to him. Lukas knew his brother was just mad at him. The Norwegian knew why as well after all, they grew up together. 

The day came and went, Lukas having decided to poke around his old room, finding an updated family album and looking through it. As he flipped through it he saw an old picture of when he and Emile were really small. Lukas was hugging him close and Emile was smiling brightly. He remembered those times, his brother used to call him stóri bróðir all the time and tell him anything and everything. If Lukas could have he would have cried. It was both a happy nostalgia and deep ache in his heart. He sometimes wished things had stayed that way. He gently stroked the picture, a sad look in his eyes. 

He looked through more of the album, noticing how as he got further through the album, not only did neither of them really smile anymore, but also that he himself disappeared from the photos. It was expected but it stung. His brother had grown up without him and in a sense, he was feeling left behind. He soon closed the album and put it back mentally scolding himself as he had chosen this fate. He told himself to accept it. He soon noticed, outside there were children and fellow teenagers returning from school and he knew that meant his brother would be back anytime now. He recomposed himself and he waited. 

Emile eventually returned home after a ridiculously eventful day at school. Thier parents were both at work right now so Emile was stuck with his brother's ghost as the only company. The very thought of what could theoretically happen made the teen blush for a moment as he stepped into the deathly quiet house. He glanced around the completely deserted living room and sighed. It was often like this, he would be the only one in the house for at least a few hours especially during the week. There was no way around it. Not that he minded since their parents weren't exactly the greatest people in the world. He popped into the kitchen to snag a good sized bag of licorice and then he headed up to his room. 

He had sadly, had a bad day so the prospect of going to his room and faceplanting the bed sounded pretty good. He made his way up the stairs and as he opened the door, he saw his brother sitting on the bed. He had been initially staring at the wall, but when the Norwegian heard the door open he looked over at his brother. "Welcome home lillebror." Then Lukas took note of The licorice. "Seriously, your going to eat all of that? Some things never change I see." 

Emile puffed his cheeks out and had a pouty expression as he was still mad a Lukas and that remark didn't help exactly, but he wanted to talk to him so he went over and sat beside him. "First of all, shut up, your one to talk with how much butter you used to eat. Secondly today sucked."  Lukas looked over at him, ignoring his retort. "How so?" Of course he was curious, after all this was his brother. Emile sighed not keen on talking about it. In fact he fell back on his bed, dropping the licorice bag on the floor. "Nej, I'd rather not talk about it." 

Lukas wasn't having this though. "Emile just tell me." He had shifted his position to look at him. In some ways it was easy to forget he was talking to a ghost. The Icelandic teen observed how solid he appeared to be. And how the bed even indicated he was sitting on it. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned on his side, facing away from him. "I said I don't feel like talking about it." Lukas hated how stubborn he could be but then they both were sort of like this. He could be just as stubborn. 

He frowned and decided to go over to him. Just as Emile shifted into a position where he was laying on his back because he could feel the movement, Lukas climbed on top of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Tell me, now." Emile tried to escape but couldn't. "Lukas get off of me!" He started blushing like crazy because of the position they were both in.

The Norwegian shook his head. "Nei, not until you tell me what happened." He took note of his brother's blush which he found rather adorable. Eventually after a little more struggling, Emile gave in. "Fine...I got bullied. That's nothing new though. It was what they said that really bothered me." Lukas was really angry when he heard that his brother was getting picked on. Still he waited for him to finish. "What did they say exactly?"

Emile felt tears start to form in his eyes as he started to speak again. "They mentioned how it wasn't like you would be there to defend me because your dead. They also called you a coward because you killed yourself. And they said I may as well follow your example because I'm just as worthless." 

Lukas wanted nothing more than to find out who these bastards were and teach them a lesson but he knew that his anger, at the moment wouldn't help matters. So instead he gently caressed the Icelandic teen's cheek and placed a small kiss to his lips. This caused the other to shiver from the biting cold but he welcomed it with a blush. In fact disappointed when he drew back to gently wipe away the tears that had now spilled over. "They are wrong about you and they don't know anything about me. Don't let it get to you." 

Emile wanted to believe his brother's words. It was just hard because no matter what he wished Lukas were still alive. However that didn't mean he wanted Lukas' ghost to disappear. This was the next best thing. However he wasn't so sure if he could believe that he himself was worth anything. "I'm nothing special. I'm wired. I have really odd hair and violet eyes. I don't express my emotions very well, I'm frail looking. Nothing like you." Lukas sighed, he hated how Emile always put himself down and compared himself to others. 

"Listen to me, you are perfect the way you are. You don't need to be like everyone else. Besides I think your wonderful that matters to you doesn't it?" Emil looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "W-well yeah but..." Lukas tilted his brother's chin so he was facing him again, noting the slight shiver from the other. Nei, no buts." He kissed him again briefly before pulling back for a second time. 

"Jeg elsker deg, Em." At that moment the Icelandic teen blushed more than ever and managed to wrap his arms loosely around the ghostly figure's neck. "Ég elska þig líka, Lu." This time Emile was the one who took initiative, meshing their lips together once again, eyes fluttering closed. He took in the sensations of how soft and delicate his lips were.

He didn't feel cold at all despite the fact that he was touching a ghost. His body was in fact, heating up from the contact. As they got used to it their kisses became more and more heated. Even Lukas was getting lost in the moment, arms wrapping around his brother's waist. But just as Emile was about to take charge, he pulled back. "Should we lock the door just in case?" The Icelandic teen suggested. Lukas nodded of course, getting off of him. In the next second, Emile got up and locked the door before returning. "We um, can we continue?" The Norwegian moved closer to him and pulled him into a kiss, more than answering that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So imma cut this short and save the risqué stuff for the next chapter. I've gotta do my research anyways. Also sorry about the hints of angst that snuck in there again but it's what came to me whillist writing this. Nevertheless I really hope you all enjoyed it and sorry about how late I'm updating this. It just took me a while to finally find the inspiration and will to continue this. Still I hope you all will continue to enjoy it! Thank you for reading it I'll try to update this more frequently I swear.


End file.
